


Where do you think you're going?

by Windfighter



Series: whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Kidnapping, Not Canon Compliant, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Poultry man stayed in season 6 when the hermits left for the new world. It seemed fine at first, but the salmon ghost grew restless and Poultry man was in trouble.
Series: whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953583
Kudos: 14





	Where do you think you're going?

**Author's Note:**

> written for whumptober day 5
> 
> Prompts: Where do you think you're going/On the run/Failed escape/Rescue
> 
> Nothing intelligent to say, enjoy!

Poultry Man ran. His wings were broken, his shirt stained red by his own blood, his body bruised and beaten. The Salmon ghost was after him, he was certain. He should have investigated the salmon ghost when it first appeared but it had seemed harmless, had seemed to just want to make the server less boring. As the hermits left through the Infinity portal the ghost had grown restless, frustrated. Poultry man had stayed behind as well, waiting for a time when the hermits would need him again. That time was coming closer, but just as he was about to step foot through the portal the Salmon ghost had ambushed him, dragged him away.

The sound of pickles being dropped to the ground made Poultry man shudder, made him hurry his steps. He stumbled through a sweet berry-bush, tore his clothes and body even further. He was so hungry, he couldn't run any longer. He waddled onwards, but the sound of pickles was getting closer. He needed a place to hide, a place to take cover. Somewhere he could heal up and plan his escape through the infinity portal.

A breath brushed against the back of his head. He stumbled over his own feet, fell to the ground. An invisible hand grabbed at him, a ghostly voice spoke through the salmon mask.

”Where do you think you're going?”

Poultry man couldn't breathe, couldn't move. The salmon ghost pressed against him, wrapped around him. He would get dragged back under water, back to the Salmon Cave. He tried to struggle, tried to break free of the ghost's grip, but the more he moved, the tighter it wrapped around him.

Poultry man was a hero, his mission was to save the server from boredom. But who would save Poultry man?


End file.
